Sin (Final Fantasy)
Sin (シン, Shin) is a gigantic, demonic whale-like monster and a major antagonist in Final Fantasy X. This malevolent creature wreaks havoc on the world of Spira. It was named by all of the people of Spira who believed the beast came into being as punishment for their ancestors relying on machina and becoming a hedonistic society. By following the teachings of the religiously-crooked Church of Yevon, the people of Spira believe one day they will atone for their crimes and Sin will vanish. Sin is even represented by the letter Z in the Yevon script alphabet. It appears in many places in Final Fantasy X, sometimes paired with the letter A, the symbol of Yu Yevon, symbolizing the beginning and the end of everything. It is said that the only way to defeat Sin is to turn someone into a Fayth, and have them attack Sin. This, however, is only a temporary fix, as Sin will resurface 10 years later, because a being known as Yu Yevon, the summoner who was the city the Church of Yevon's patron "saint", uses the Fayth to create a new Sin, which acts as it's armor. Tidus discovers that the newest Sin was his father, Jecht. Jecht can control Sin, but only when he hears the Hymn of the Fayth. As Sin moves it drops destructive Fiends known as Sinspawn in its wake, which are actually small parts of itself - if left for too long these Sinspawn will not only cause havoc in the lands they inhabit but will act as beacons for Sin, who will return to claim its "young" and destroy anything in its path in the process. At the end of the game, Tidus and the party enter Sin after fighting him and destroy Yu Yevon. Yuna is then able to send Sin, ending its threat once and for all. Appearance Sin has a whale-like body that it moves with a pair of claw-like arms, as well as hind legs resembling pectoral fins for movement in water. It has a long tail and its body is encased in scales which it can shed and turn into small monsters known as Sinscales. It carries part of a city presumed to be a part of Zanarkand on its body close to the back of the head. Sin's final form has feathery wing-like protrusions that are purple at the tips. Powers and Abilities Sin is immune to most conventional form of weaponry and is highly resistant to attack, able to project a barrier to protect itself. Spirans believe that only the Final Aeon can kill Sin, and all attacks the party wages on Sin in Final Fantasy X only serve to wound it — it is not until the death of Yu Yevon's spirit can finally destroy Sin. Sin's signature attack is a huge blast of energy from its mouth known as "Giga-Graviton", an attack so powerful that it can induce tectonic plate movements visible from outer space. Its other body parts are capable of using lesser Gravity-based attacks. Sin has an affinity to water and is often found in the ocean depths. It is seen blending into it, absorbing it and using it as a weapon. Whether Sin's abilities change depending on which the Final Aeon forms its core is unknown. Sinspawn Sin is capable of creating smaller creatures called the Sinspawn, from its outer layer. Coming in a variety of shapes and levels of power, the Sinspawn cause trouble for any person that crosses their path until Sin arrives and reabsorbs them. *Sinscales: Generic Sinspawn. *Ammes: A sea anemone-like Sinspawn. Echuilles: A jellyfish-like Sinspawn. *Geneaux: A Sinspawn found at the entrance of Kilika Temple, hiding inside a tough shell. *Gui: A fusion of various Sinspawn gathered by the Crusaders for Operation Mi'ihen. *Genais: The absolute strongest Sinspawn, with the same shape as Geneaux. Appearances in other media Sin was one of the opponents available in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Sin appears in the Final Fantasy Trading Card Game and is represented by Dark-elemental cards. He is depicted in a screenshot from a Final Fantasy X FMV and a Yoshitaka Amano artwork. Trivia Sin's name in both Japanese and English is a reference to religious concept of "sinning", wilfully committing an offense against one's religion. The name is also tied to the Mesopotamian moon god "Sin", also worshiped in Sumeria as Nanna, which highlights the connection with Yuna, whose Celestial Weapon is powered up with the Moon Crests and Sigil. Sin's connection with the moon may also explain Sin's command of Gravity magic and affinity for the ocean. *Sin somewhat resembles the Leviathan, a sea monster from the Bible's Old Testament who became the representation of envy within the Seven Deadly Sins, and the word itself has become synonymous with any large sea monster, in Modern Hebrew simply meaning "whale". The Biblical Leviathan would live in the ocean depths meting out judgement. *Its appearance could also have been inspired by the Herman Melville novel Moby-Dick. Moby-Dick represents many things: an unknowable and inscrutable god or madness incarnate. To different people it symbolises true evil or "a dumb brute...that smote thee from blindest instinct!" or a power that controls and limits mankind. All of these themes can be seen in Sin. *Sin was created to be a presence Spirans could not avoid, however much they tried. Yoshinori Kitase created him to represent the kinds of calamitous disasters that exist in the real world, such as earthquakes and typhoons. Spira has the teachings of Yevon, which give meaning to people's lives in the face of death, so what Kitase really tried to show in Final Fantasy X, was how people behave in the face of unavoidable fate. Having ruins become a part of Sin's physical form helped to visually cement the idea it is an "unimaginably ancient monster on an unprecedented scale". Sin's broad physical shape is modelled after a whale to give the impression of the being's size, as well as its intelligence and otherworldliness. *The plot of Final Fantasy X alludes to the famous Japanese story of Susanoo and the Yamato-no-Orochi. Susanoo (Tidus) was banished from his home in the Heavens (Dream Zanarkand) and became determined to win back favor to return home. He comes to the mortal world (Spira) and comes across 2 earthly deities who are weeping because they have to sacrifice their daughters (summoners) to the evil Yamato-no-Orochi (Sin) to keep it from destroying their home. They wish to save their 8th daughter (Yuna) from being devoured, so Susanoo comes up with a plan that involves getting the dragon-snake drunk with wine ("Hymn of the Fayth") and killing it in its drunken state. **"Yamata-no-Orochi" literally means "8-branched giant snake" and is often translated as the Eight-Forked Serpent in English, is a legendary 8-headed and 8-tailed Japanese dragon. Early concept artwork for Final Fantasy X show serpentine or octopus-like Sin prototypes with multiple appendages. *When asked why Sin was brought back in Final Fantasy X, -Will- Kitase commented that similar to how Sephiroth's role in Final Fantasy VII, Sin plays an important role in Final Fantasy X and the developers wanted to keep Sin involved with the story. "We can't say what happens to Sin after the radio drama, we wanted to leave something up to the player’s imagination.". *Sin was originally created during the Machina War, a conflict between 2 warring cities Bevelle and Zanarkand, Bevelle relying on machina to fight and Zanarkand using summoners. When Zanarkand was losing, Yu Yevon, devised a plan to both the crush the city of Bevelle and preserve the land of Zanarkand forever. Yu Yevon called the surviving people of the city together and transformed them into Fayth as conduits for a massive summoning that created a spectral version of Zanarkand from the dreams of the former Zanarkand inhabitants. Yu Yevon set this "Dream Zanarkand" out to sea, then called pyreflies to himself to craft the first Sin. Sin was given two objectives: protect the summoning of dream Zanarkand, and to ensure it was not discovered, and to destroy any city that grew too large or relied too heavily on technology. The strain of trying to control Sin was beyond Yu Yevon, and the process destroyed his mind, removing any conscious control he may have had on it. Sin thus became a monster that knew only its 2 instincts, and indiscriminately attacked cities and villages all over Spira, starting with the true Zanarkand itself. *In order to allow Spira a reprieve and hope for salvation, Yu Yevon's daughter and Yevon's first High Summoner, Lady Yunalesca, presented a way to destroy Sin — the Final Aeon, a powerful aeon born from a bond of love. Sacrificing her beloved husband and guardian named Lord Zaon for the ritual, he became the Final Aeon and destroyed Sin. Yu Yevon's spirit possessed Zaon's body, and over time Zaon transformed into a new Sin. During this time the new Sin was too weak to terrorize Spira, establishing a temporary time of Calm. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Immortals Category:Dark Forms Category:Enforcer Category:Genderless Category:The Heavy Category:Pawns Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Deceased Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Chaotic Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Magic Category:Game Bosses